File talk:Straw Hat Pirates and Allies Read Newspaper.png
Anime vs. Manga Right, since the reverts have begun to get aggressive, let's take it here. There are multiple reasons why the anime should not be used over the manga, in this case. First of all, the detail in the anime version just isn't good. Every single character in the image is off model. Secondly, Usopp and Chopper are not in their proper attire, due to the events of the filler arc. Thirdly, the character of Caesar Clown is missing from the image, even though he is supposed to be there (the manga image shows him present, and the caption on the Punk Hazard Arc page identifies him as a character in the image.) The manga image is quite legible in the thumbnails, so I see no reason why an inferior image should be used, that contradicts so many things, just because it has color. 12:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Everytime its the same thing: "anime has bad detail". Thats the only thing you use for every anime vs manga case on the wiki. Even when we have good quality anime images you are always bias. While some images are better than others be it manga or anime, this can really go either way in this case. Lets review both versions: Manga: Lets be honest, this isn't one of Oda's better works. The manga version looks like a sketch. The detail is pretty weak. Franky's eyes are basically black spots, and Law's eyes are tiny black lines hardly showing. Anime the coloring and detail is a bit better, we can see franky's face better, and sanji is actually visible. The only thing Usopp is missing is the samurai helmet that is covered by a word bubble, and chopper is missing his too. But minor things like that hardly matter, so there is no need to bring that up. Files can be renamed and changed on the wiki easily and when needed, Ceasar is of little use in the manga because he is far in the back, basically acting like panda man. the image isn't required to be on his page nor is it needed if he can hardly be seen. also we can get a HQ anim version compared to the faded manga scan. AsuraDrago 21:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Manga's not great, but we do need Caesar in it. 05:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Anime is clearer but, like Galaxy pointed out, the anime also has a lot of things wrong with it in terms of characters and their clothes. 18:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Not realy, that only applies to Usopp's missing helmet along with Chopper (whose back we see in the manga) who is also lacking a helmet and a plain coat. Its not that significant. Ceasar isn't doing much for the image, he's just pulling a pandaman, can hardly see him. Its not a major event happening that truly involves him. AsuraDrago 20:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Caesar must be in the image, because he was there in the manga. It's really that simple. The outfit changes are also significant in the images canon status. 17:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Two missing samurai helmets and Ceasar hardly visible in the back? Meh. Oh well, do as you please, lets choose sloppy over clean-cut. AsuraDrago 01:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC) This, this, this, and this are not clean-cut. 02:19, January 22, 2014 (UTC) https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/113x25q90/191/4yi5.png SeaTerror (talk) 21:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC) If you want people to take your comments seriously at least expnd on them a little more. The images Galaxy linked to are obviously extremely low quality. 18:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Personal opinions don't count and they can be fixed. Galaxy's "reasonings" are always the same so nobody takes him seriously. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You can't fix the art in the episodes. That'd be doctoring, which isn't allowed. Nice attempt at insulting on the talk page though. Nobody takes you seriously since you never give serious responses. The reason given is a perfectly good reason for manga, but you don't seem to appreciate Oda's manga, so.... 19:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Moving on, this has been going on for a long time, and the only supporters of the anime are ST and the now-perma-banned Geno. Do we have a clear majority, or should we poll it? 20:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Clear majority. 21:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Majority. 21:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC)